1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communications apparatus having a plurality of radio modules, and more particular to a method of dynamically managing assessment in a communications apparatus having a plurality of radio modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may be provided with more than one wireless communications service, such as a Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT), and ZigBee wireless communications service, and so on. In this regard, due to the overlapping of operating frequencies of adjacent operating frequency bands of the different wireless communications services, transceiving performances of the mobile electronic device may degrade. Table 1 below shows the operating frequency band for a WiMAX, WiFi and Bluetooth wireless communications service.
TABLE 1Category of Wireless Communications ServicesWireless Communi-Usagecations serviceFrequency band2.300-2.400 GHzWide Area Network (WAN)WiMAX2.496-2.690 GHz3.300-3.800 GHzLocal Area Network (LAN)WiFi2.412-2.4835 GHz4.9-5.9 GHzPersonal Area Network (PAN)Bluetooth2.402-2.480 GHz
As shown in Table 1, the frequency bands of a WiMAX, WiFi and Bluetooth wireless communications service are all located around 2.4 GHz. To avoid accessing a bad or interfered channel, some wireless communications protocols are developed with a channel assessment mechanism. However, while there is more than one radio module for providing different wireless communications services equipped within a communications apparatus, separate channel assessment performed by each radio module waste time and power.
Therefore, an efficient method of managing channel assessment in a communications apparatus having a plurality of radio modules is highly required.